


Day Thirty-Two

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Date, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your first date with Castiel being at a zoo and aquarium followed by dinner at your favorite restaurant (organized by him) and the boys attempting to act casual as they follow you around, making sure the date goes will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty-Two

“Y/N?” Cas says, appearing behind you.

You startle, dropping your book on the library table. “We need to get you a bell, Cas.”

“So Dean says. I do not understand what he means.”

You roll your eyes, turning to face the Angel. “You’ll have to take that up with him. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.”

That’s not what you were expecting. “A date?”

“Yes. Sam says it’s what people do when they like each other and, well, I like you, and I think you like me, so…?”

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you, Cas,” you say with a smile.

He lights up. “Good! I will pick you up at four tomorrow afternoon, if that is alright with you.”

“That’s fine,” you assure him. He nods and begins to walk away, but you call him back.

“Yes?” he says.

“For the record? I like you, too.”

A bright smile splits his face, and then he vanishes. You find yourself smiling to yourself as you return to your reading.

X X X X X X

Cas knocks on your bedroom door at four o’clock sharp the next day. You check yourself over one more time in the mirror before opening it.

“Ready?” he asks, looking nervous.

“Ready,” you say. “Where to first?”

“The zoo, the aquarium, and then dinner,” he tells you.

“Sounds like fun. Let’s go.”

X X X X X X

Cas is utterly baffled by the idea of a zoo. Why would people lock animals up for their own viewing pleasure?

“Partially because we’re humans,” you tell him, watching the tiger bat lazily at the ball in his pool with one massive striped paw. “But a lot of these animals were either born in other zoos or were injured in the wild and brought here to recover. See, this sign says the tiger was caught in a hunter’s trap. He’s only here while he recovers. They’re going to return him to the wild soon.”

“I see,” Cas says, following you as you move through the crowds to where the cheetah is. “And the cheetah?”

“This one was hit by a poacher’s truck,” you say, reading the sign. “Poor thing. He’s due to be released next week, though.”

“That’s good,” the Angel says, watching the cheetah a moment. The big cat is sleeping in the shade of a tree.

You glance habitually at the crowds, scanning for anything, really, and could swear you see a familiar head of long brown hair. But then the man vanishes into the throng and you shrug it off as pure chance.

X X X X X X

Next up is the aquarium. Cas is just as puzzled, even more so when you tell him most of the animals aren’t there recovering from injuries. There are a few sharks with noticeable scars and one of the otters is missing an eye, but the animals are permanent residents.

He quickly gets over his confusion, though, as you drag him around to see all the colorful fish. There’s even a temporary penguin exhibit, complete with a few hatchlings you coo over.

Standing outside the shark room, you catch a glimpse of a tall man in plaid. You brush it off. There are probably lots of tall men who wear plaid. You can’t help feeling a little suspicious, though.

X X X X X X

Outside of your favorite restaurant, your suspicions are confirmed when you spot a sleek 1997 black hardtop, four door Chevrolet Impala. It sticks out like a sore thumb among the minivans and big trucks that fill the parking lot.

“The Winchesters are following us,” you tell Cas as you flip through your menu.

He blushes, looking down at his lap. “I know.”

You lift an eyebrow at him. “You know?”

“They’re making sure our date goes okay,” Cas explains. “I hope you’re not mad.”

“I’m not mad,” you assure him with a smile. “That’s very thoughtful of them. Though they do need to work on being stealthy. Sam is just too tall and that car? No offense to Baby, but she’s not exactly discreet.”

Cas laughs. “I will not be the one to inform Dean of that.” He grows more solemn. “Does this mean we can go on another date?”

“Of course, Cas.”


End file.
